You're Crazy and I'm Out of My Mind
by NotAnAngel97
Summary: Desperate for Valentine's Day plans, Scott goes to Stiles for help. Peter happens to have a good idea that doesn't involve ripping someone's throat out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or this song.**

**A/N: This is the fifth installment in the series In Which Life Is A Musical. A couple minor references to the other stories, but you can read this on it's own. I would recommend the other ones however, if you enjoyed this.**

* * *

So what do I do!?' Scott was panicking. He didn't mean to forget Valentine's Day. He had planned to take Allison out to a fancy restaurant, had been saving mad for it. But then some pixies rolled into town, and well, things went to hell. He had forgotten completely about the restaurant and Valentine's Day and now, everywhere decent was booked out. He was currently sat in the loft, while Stiles and Peter were updating the bestiary's information on pixies.

'Just buy her some necklace and like a dozen roses. She'll love it,' Stiles shrugged, not looking up from the laptop. Peter rolled his eyes at that. 'Don't be ridiculous,' he chided Stiles gently. 'That is cheesy. That is what husbands give to their mistresses. No,' he turned to Scott. 'You should be romantic, and original. Give her something that drives all the other girls insane with jealousy.'

Stiles elbowed him. 'Since when did you become the love guru?' Peter just leaned back, a cocky smirk on his face. 'I have always been popular with the ladies, and the gentlemen too, I'll have you know.' Derek snorted from his perch on the window sill, where he had remained quietly throughout the whole conversation. The others ignored him. Peter sighed. 'Okay Scott, this is what you do…'

The night was clear, with not a cloud to be seen. The stars shone high above in the dark sky. Allison stood nervously, looking around for Scott. She had received a mysterious text with just a time and location. Once she got there it was deserted. She debated texting him, but decided to give him five more minutes.

She shivered again. She was not dressed warmly enough. Suddenly, she heard something in the trees. She was no werewolf, but as a hunter, her senses were sharp. It was music. Looking up, she saw Scott perched in the tree above her. He began to sing softly.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out._

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down._

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride,_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

Allison gasped softly. This was her favourite song. Looking up into his eyes, she could see he meant every word. A shiver ran though her, this time not from the cold, but a tremor of joy.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Scott leapt gently down from the tree, landing on his feet. Allison smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. His mouth brushed her ear, the words pouring forth. She returned his embrace, letting herself feel safe and loved in the comfort his arms gave her. She felt like she belonged there.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Taking her by the hand, he wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped his hands onto her narrow waist. They swayed in time with the music that continued to play. They held each other tight, an unspoken promise to always be there for the other. A promise of love.

_How many times do I have to tell you?_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too._

_The world is beating you down; I'm around through every mood._

_You're my downfall, you're my muse,_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues._

_I can't stop singing; it's ringing, in my head for you._

That night, they lay out under the stars, feasting on a picnic beneath the night skies. And they talked. For hours, they talked about everything. Scott told her about how his dad had just walked away when he was younger. How the Sheriff was more of a father to him. How he and Stiles had met, how they became best friends. In return, she spoke about the different places she had lived growing up, how it was hard to make friends when you were always moving. She told him that her father wanted to take her to France for a while, so they could both clear their heads. They just talked and talked until the first rays of sun began to creep over treetops.

Scott gently leaned in and sang softly into her ear. _'Cause all of me,'_ Allison wrapped her arms tighter around him and gently brushed her lips against his ear. _'Loves all of you.'_

_'Love your curves and all your edges,' 'All your perfect imperfections.'_

_'Give your all to me,' 'I'll give my all to you.'_

_'You're my end and my beginning,' 'Even when I lose I'm winning.'_

_'Cause I give you all of me,' 'And you give me all of you.'_

_Together, they barely whispered the last words._

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

That night, for the first time in a long time, he was just a boy and she was just a girl.


End file.
